


screw your courage to the sticking place

by helplesslynerdy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamelessly paraphrasing <i>The Scottish Play</i> by Shakespeare. I don't own <i>Doctor Who</i> or its brilliant characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	screw your courage to the sticking place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilien_Elenihin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilien_Elenihin/gifts).



"And if we fail?" 

His steely eyes are steadfast, facing the mirror. Unmoving. These are the eyes of a man who has lead thousands into bloody battle. These are the eyes of a man that has songs dedicated to his bravery. His enemies call him the Oncoming Storm. 

But perhaps that is no longer enough. Perhaps now he should rule.

His wife, adorned in a long, silken pink gown, looks elegant yet still so young. A tool she has long used in her favor. For beneath that seemingly gentle, innocuous demeanor lies a wolf. And she is hungry.

"If you are courageous enough, we will not." Her fingers lightly trip along his shoulders as she slowly circles him. Again she is toying with him, knowing that he will always rise to the occasion to prove himself to her. 

She stands to the side of him, and he can see her leaning towards him in their reflection on the wall. Her words worm into his ear, beguiling him to take hold of the power he always knew himself capable of- the power they were both destined to have.

He turns suddenly to her, determined to see this through. They will kill the Emperor, and then they will take over. And the sooner it is done, the better. 

He grasps his wife up into a fierce kiss- love, passion, and yes, dominance war against each other. He uses the hand fisted in her hair to pull her face back; her nails trail through his close-cropped hair. In a suddenly gentler move, he sets her down as she caresses his face. Her fingers dance behind his ears, pulling him down in a softer buss.

"I need _you_ to be strong," he rumbles.

She smirks- she’s always been the stronger one. “Better with two."

A bell clangs in the distance. He needs to go now.

He leans back down to her, his lips brushing across hers as he speaks. “You make me better."


End file.
